Doc
Category:Characters Silas Montenegro is the CEO and head engineer of Montenegro industries (or plainly MTNGR), a technological manufacturer set on the development of robotics, AI, experimental technologies and most importantly, weapons. It is brought to focus when the main facility becomes an objective of rebel forces due to a meeting with a character of unknown role, as it becomes the main stage for the second chapter and the CEO and its visitors fight to survive. Personality and appearance Silas is a very carefree man, even in a professional enviroment he keeps his own self amusement a priority and doesn't shy away from expressing his own particular sense of humor. He is, despite his non-chalant approach to his work, very passionate about it, as seen when presenting his developents, he is always diving into future prospects of possibility and ambition, showing great enthusiasm in even the small details. As danger approaches, he is pushed to taking a fatally dangerous decision, a decision he himself decribed as incomprehensible, exposing himself to Kothium radiation. As show of great resolve, or perhaps desperation, he decides to fight Red, who responds to Docs continuous attempts at stopping him with further violence, eventually escalating into Reds near complete corruption which is quickly deescalated by an ambush attack, demostrating Docs resourcefulness and cold tenacity when time comes. Relationships Excluding coworkers, Silas has only been shown to have interacted with a yet unnamed governmental agent with the intention of demonstrating his technology. That seems to be as far as the relationship goes despite the share anxiety in the development of the rebel raid. Powers and abilities After an act of desperation in exposing himself to Kothium, Silas becomes inmediatly capable of using powers, but due to inexperience he can only manage simple motions, primarily emiting large quantities of polar energy and imbuing objects to similar effect. Docs main source of offense comes from strategically using its surroundings and the many automatons at his disposition in hit and run tactics. At the moment Silas has only fought Red and has tried to avoid fighting as much as possible. His many (potential) creations include: * Several combat robots, ranging from floating drons to insectoid tanks. * Humanoid robots that mimic human movement. * A box that spontaneously creates matter, this was demostrated by creating a miniature toy car. * A cleaning bot labeled as SLOT-U, it was shown with a "Pet me!" post-it note sticked to it before Red destroyed it (Fun fact: SLOT-U stands for "Supreme Lord Of The Universe). * A series of massive humanoid combat robots, capable of feats similar to those of Kothium based superhumans, three different types have been shown so far, one of them labeled as "Atlas" presumably referencing the greek titan. Some of these robots are capable of some form of speech and have individual speech patterns, which reflect Silas's sense of humor. Such as being incongruously polite, having the second iteration of Atlas speak in single words describing its own actions in some sort of child like logic and having SLOT-U literally say "delighted robot noises" when pet. Presumably most of these creations use some form of Kothium related exploit, especially the Atlas bots, which drives the idea that the main course of investigation in MTNGR is related to it. Trivia * Despite his self-imposed nickname, Silas isn't actually a doctor, he just likes to be called that. * Silas owns a fashion line with his name and exclusively wears their products.